l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo
Yoritomo, often called the Son of Storms, was a large man by Rokugani standards. He had an athletic build and green eyes. He was only rarely seen out of his trademark mantis-like armor, and even rarer still without his kama. Believing that the Mantis Clan deserved to be more than a minor clan, he lived his life to one end: the ascension of his people to Great Clan status. Yoritomo was a cunning tactician and a fearsome warrior. His courage and audacity shocked many, but lead most samurai to admire his strength. Youth In 1107, Yoritomo was born the youngest of three sons to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoshitsune and his wife Kirei. Storms, by Ree Soesbee In 1110, at the age of three, Yoritomo's mother and two brothers were killed by assassins from the Ivory Kingdoms. The attack upon the Mantis Clan Champion's family left the Champion with a crippled leg and Yoritomo with a scar across his face. Yoshitsune kept the true nature of his family's death from Yoritomo for years to come. In 1117 Yoshitsune's conscience weighed too heavy, and he revealed to Yoritomo the true nature of what had happened that night. Yoshitsune revealed that he was an impostor, that the real Yoshitsune had died in 1110, and the imposter had come to love Yoritomo and raised him until just before his gempukku. The false Yoshitsune handed Yoritomo his blades, and as it dawned upon the ten year old boy that the man was not his real father the man jumped from the walls of Kyuden Mantis to his death in the sea below. That same year, Yoritomo was made the Mantis Clan Champion. Many within the Mantis felt he would lead them to greatness as he was well known for his anger over the minor clan status of the clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Training Yoritomo's sensei during his youth was called Tokui. In one sparring session, earlier in the same day Yoshitsune revealed the truth to Yoritomo, Yoritomo broke some of Tokui's ribs. Tokui might have been killed were it not for the intervention of Yoshitsune. Yoritomo's Alliance To increase his visibility and power base, Yoritomo formed the Yoritomo's Alliance during the Clan War. They were united by a common cause: stop the bloodshed, force the Great Clans to honor their ancient obligations and oaths, and ensure that the Empire is saved from those who would destroy it. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) They were used as hired mercenaries, and the gold of the Crane had paid for the Mantis's vast armies. Silk Works (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) The Great Clan After the Battle of Sokustel Forest, Clan Letter to the Mantis #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) the Mantis fought on the Second Day of Thunder. Yoritomo presented the Clan Champions of the assembled Great Clans with an ultimatum: he and his clan would rather die than continue to serve, so they would accept the Mantis as a Great Clan or Yoritomo would attack them with his army. Kakita Toshimoko asked Doji Hoturi for permission to kill Yoritomo for the request, but Hida Yakamo just laughed and said he approved. The Champions were so impressed they agreed to give the Mantis Great Clan status, assuming any of them survived the day. The Son of Storms (Yoritomo's Alliance) The Yoritomo Alliance (Time of the Void, story back) Toturi's Disappearence Following Emperor Toturi I's kidnapping in 1130, Yoritomo's ambitions towards the Imperial Throne increased. Heavy Infantry (Jade flavor) The Scorpion Deal Bayushi Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo in 1131. In exchange for his son, Bayushi Aramasu, Yoritomo would hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. Yoritomo Aramasu traveled to Mantis lands bearing maps and secrets, so that Yoritomo could further his power in Rokugan and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Citing their charter from Toturi I to tax and regent any "unaligned" lands, Yoritomo traveled to Scorpion lands. Yoritomo told Aramasu that if he could not take the Imperial Throne he would destroy it instead. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee While journeying through Crane Clan lands, Doji Kuwanan himself traveled with the Mantis. Upon arriving in Scorpion lands, it became clear that Kuwanan had made his own plans, using the Scorpion Children fostered to the Crane as an excuse for rightful ownership of Scorpion lands. Kuwanan ambushed Yoritomo as they entered Scorpion lands, and Yoritomo was forced to retreat. While retreating they seized the Beiden Pass, a way to go north to Lion lands and the beaches of Otosan Uchi. Crane and Unicorn forces surrounded the Mantis. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) After six months since the Mantis claimed Beiden Pass they had built a Palace upon the tall slopes of the canyon, and their armies prepare to invade the Matsu lands. The Crane allied with the Unicorn waged war against Yoritomo, seeking to destroy his hold on Beiden pass. Rulebook Story, (Hidden Emperor 6) Seeking the Hidden Emperor In 1132 Yoritomo gave Tsuruchi an Akodo Dagger brought by a spy from outside the clan to help him to find the Hidden Emperor. The spy should be a kolat minion, because the only lost Akodo Dagger was seen on the hands of Akodo Kage, the uncovered Kolat Master. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Prayers and Treasures, p. 133 It was not clear if the kolat were helping the Empire against the Shadow, the opposite, or only playing on both sides. Kuwanan Pursued Yoritomo Finally Yoritomo left the pass, toward Shiro Matsu and Otosan Uchi. A Gentle Reminder by Ree Soesbee The Lion could not oppose this advance, being Ikoma Tsanuri in the march to Crab lands and defending themshelves from the Unicorn, who were aware of their bounds with the Shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Kuwanan was unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisors sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. This is widely regarded as the beginning of the War Against Shadow. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Rescue of Toturi Yoritomo had promised Tsuruchi to meet him in the Beiden Pass or in the other side of Morikage Forest, in the Phoenix lands. The small Mantis group had been slaughtered by the Goju and could not contact Yoritomo. Tsuruchi joined Otaku Kamoko and several Naga, and retreated inside the Morikage Castle, where they found the kidnapped Emperor Toturi, shortly before they were attacked by more Goju. Yoritomo marched to the forest with their Ikoma allies to find what had occurred to their men, and aided Kamoko's group to survive the attack of the Shadows, and they left the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Yoritomo was reported by Tsuruchi about the dark activities in the Morikage Castle and used it to march with his troops toward Phoenix lands. Clan Letter to the Mantis #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) It was not known why Yoritomo informed the death of Tsuruchi at Phoenix lands, Clan Letter to the Mantis #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) but it was not true. The followers of Tsuruchi did not believe it and began to seek him. Tsuruchi's Legion (Ambition's Debt flavor) Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Lands In 1132, in an effort to expand his power, Yoritomo again cited the Mantis Clan Charter and seized control of the lands of the Phoenix Clan, claiming the clan was too weak to properly protect the territory themselves, following their depletion on the Second Day of Thunder. March of the Alliance (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Advisors of Yoritomo warned him about towait too much because the Phoenix could ally with the Crane and the Mantis would face a war from two fronts. Hidden Emperor, pp. 28-29 Yoritomo hoped to take the lands quickly, but the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Tsukune, saw his invasion as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were not ready for such an assault, Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. It was later concluded that Yoritomo's actions were based on advice given by shape-shifting minions of the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Fall of Kyuden Asako The famine stroke Rokugan after many lands being unattended. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yoritomo requested Shiba Tsukune to surrender Kyuden Asako in return for food, but was rebufed. In 1132 the Mantis attacked and the Fall of Kyuden Asako was quick. Tsukune had to retreat to Isawa provinces. Yoritomo brought forth supplies to be divided amongst the people. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 The Mantis used the information provided by Bayushi Aramasu to seize the Phoenix strongholds. Clan Letter to the Mantis #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) A Part of Destiny, by Ree Soesbee The Crane and the Fox In the political warfare the Crane had began to contact the Fox, seeking to take them out of the Yoritomo's Alliance. Shinjo and Yoritomo The same year, shortly after the mad Toturi disappeared again, Yoritomo was approached by Lady Shinjo, who offered to put him on the Imperial throne. Her reason for this was that the Mantis did not have a hand in ending her brother Hantei's family line. Yoritomo refused, saying he would never become a pawn, not even of the Kami. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the ninth day Hitomi visited Yoritomo at Kyuden Mantis. They walked along the beach of the Mantis isles. It was unknown what they talked. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Fall of Shiro Shiba Later this year Yoritomo sieged Shiro Shiba. When Shiba Tsukune realized the Mantis had splitted his army in two, the second marching to Isawa lands, the Shiba had no choice than allow their home to be captured and hastened north to defend the Isawa provinces. Siege (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 64 Kyuden Isawa besieged The Yoritomo's Alliance besieged Kyuden Isawa Shiba Tetsu decided to change his tactics and entered the Isawa Woodlands with his forces, beginning a guerrilla warfare against the invaders crippling the spirit of the Yoritomo's forces. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) The fate of the castle was determined in a personal duel between Yoritomo Denyaku Clan Letter to the Phoenix #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and Shiba Gensui, who was won by the Phoenix. Clan Letter to the Mantis #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Strange Portent Shortly after Shiro Shiba was seized, one of Yoritomo's advisor urged him to press the adavantage, and he annoyed so much Yoritomo with his persistent claim that he cut the advisor down. The advisor's face melted down into nothingness, and Yoritomo ordered his troops to pull back to Shiro Shiba until he could determine what the meaning of the event. Fall of the Alliance In 1133 the never ending invasion of the Phoenix lands Fire and Shadow, box text took its toll increasing the disappointment with Mantis leadershipl. When Yoritomo proposed marriage to Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryosei, she not only refused but abandoned the Alliance. She threw the Fox Clan in with the Crane. Hidden Emperor, pp. 78-79 Fire and Shadow, Starter Quotes Yoritomo Married With Scorpion Clan returned to their lands Yoritomo retreated to the Mantis islands, abandoning mainland Rokugan completely. In 1133 Hidden Emperor, p. 79 Yoritomo married Moshi Wakiza the Moshi Daimyo of the Centipede Clan, making the binds between both clans stronger. Oblivions's Gate When the Dragon of Water came to collect Yoritomo and his twenty strongest men to be speeded away to Oblivion's Gate, Yoritomo knew his men were weak and weary from the war with the Phoenix. He told the Water Dragon that he was his twenty strongest men. Young Aramasu boldly stood with his father and said "And I am twenty-one." Son of my Heart Death During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, Yoritomo was confronted by Goju Adorai who attempted to convince the Mantis Champion to join the Shadow by giving up his name. Yoritomo replied that he had already given his name to his followers. Adorai was outraged and lashed out at Yoritomo, severely wounding the Champion before fleeing. Aramasu, who had been watching nearby, raced over to his adoptive father. Dying, Yoritomo passed leadership on to Aramasu. Aramasu took up his father's kama and ended Yoritomo's suffering, fulfilling the prophecies Hitomi and Adorai had made that Aramasu would kill his father. The Death of Yoritomo Continuing the Fight Following his death Yoritomo fought alongside the other heroes of Rokugan who returned through Oblivion's Gate. He once again took up arms alongside his son Aramasu and other heroic souls in the Legion of the Dead to battle the Legion of Blood over the newly formed Realm of Thwarted Destiny. After Death Following the victory at Oblivion's Gate, Yoritomo spent his time in Yomi, repeatedly performing kata on the seashore. What would be considered a reward for some was a boring existence for a man who had had such an exciting life. It was not until 1168 that his situation changed when Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika and Horiuchi Rikako used the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu to enlist his aid in finding Otaku Kamoko among the stars. As a reward for bringing Kamoko to the court of Tengoku, Yoritomo was granted admittance so the Mantis would have a voice in the heavenly court. Sailing the Heavens Following the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of its own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently, effectively considered to be a Kami. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman External Links * Yoritomo (Crimson and Jade) * Yoritomo Exp (Time of the Void) * Yoritomo Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 5) * Yoritomo Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Yoritomo Exp2KYD (Thousand Years of Darkness) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders